Full Moon
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang GADIS bernama Sabaku Gaara dengan seorang pemuda bernama Neji Hyuuga. Tanpa Neji sadari bahwa Werewolf yang diincarnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, dia telah melukai sang kekasih. Pergulatan cinta yang didominasi oleh kejadian berdarah, dendam dan kasih sayang. Mampukah Neji menjalin kasih yang indah dengan gadis yang harus dibunuhnya? Neji X Fem Gaara


**Disclaimer: Belum bisa diambil alih, naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**Pair: Neji X Fem Gaara**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and Fantasy**

**Warning: segala warning dan kesalahan banyak terdapat dalam FF yang saya persembahkan untuk Via Kujyou, maaf kalau hasil endingnya bukan drama tentang anak sekolahan ( _ _ )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu tetap terjaga meski malam telah menggantikan cahaya matahari yang bertahta di kala siang, tampaknya langit malam yang diterangi cahaya purnama Dyana lebih memikatnya dibandingkan dengan kasur hangat dengan kelambu merah yang sama sekali tak berhasil merayu kantuknya untuk segera datang dan membuainya dalam kehangatan alam mimpi yang indah.

Malam ini malam yang spesial sehingga membuat gadis itu tak dapat tidur, malam ini adalah malam puncak ketika bulan bersinar bulat sempurna. Malam sakral untuk kaum ibunya yang tak tergolog ras manusia.

Dan sayangnya, ini juga malam sakral bagi sang gadis. Gadis yang mewarisi setengah darah iblis dari tubuh ibunya.

Di saat bulan bersinar sempurna, darah yang seharusnya sudah tak lagi eksis itu akan bangkit dan menguasainya. Merubahnya menjadi makhluk kegelapan yang haus akan darah dan lapar akan dendam dan kebencian.

Gadis bermata jade dengan rambut bergelombang sepunggung itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi aneh dan gatal yang merambati kulitnya. Dia menggeram pelan saat dirasakannya bibir tipisnya sedikit berdarah akibat taring yang mencuat keluar bersamaan dengan tumbuhnya rahangnya sehingga menonjol ke luar.

Raungan-raungan keras terdengar memilukan diantara auman serigala jadi-jadian itu. Satu hal yang terpatri di dala, otak gadis yang kini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu, 'Balas dendam, bunuh pembunuh Kaasan. Bunuh mereka.'

Dia melompat menjauh dari atap rumah yang menjadi tempatnya memuja bulan, gaun berwarna merah darahnya mulai terkoyak bersamaan dengan mengkekarnya tubuhnya yang kini suddah ditutupi oleh bulu tebal berwarna merah.

Itu adalah tranformasi maksimalnya sebagai darah kotor werewolf.

Malam itu Sabaku Gaara, gadis setengah werewolf mencari mangsanya di tengah kegelapan malam.

Dan jika kau keluar malam ini, berhati-hatilah. Karena… mungkin kau adalah santapan pembuka untuknya sebelum menikmati sajian utamanya.

…

Hyuuga Neji, pewaris keluarga Hyuuga yang juga merupakan seorang werewolf hunter ternama saat ini sedang berjalan di belakang ayah dan pamannya yang juga membawa sebuah senapan ringan di saku masing-masing.

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, pasti 'dia' akan muncul lagi malam ini dan mencari mangsa.

Sebenarnya Neji tak terlalu mengerti mengenai siapakah gerangan si 'dia' yang telah memaksa ayah dan pamannya untuk turut serta mengajaknya dalam perburuan malam ini. Dia tak habis pikir, mengapa hanya untuk menangkap seekor makhluk nista itu saja, dia yang memiliki level kakap itu harus turun tangan langsung.

Neji memeluk tubuhnya yang terbalut jubah panjang berwarna hitam erat-erat, mencegah udara musim dngin datang dan merasuki tubuhnya. Di malam yang mencekam dengan seekor werewolf berkeliaran di kota, tampaknya dia tak membutuhkan kedatangan hipotermia yang akan mempercepat kematiannya.

Kembali Neji mendongak melihat bulan yang seolah mengundangnya untuk mengulurkan tangan dan mencoba meraihnya, meski ia sendiri tahu jika menyentuh bulan merupakan suatu kemustahilan baginya.

Dia memandang sekelebat bayangan yang melintas di atasnya, menutupi cahaya bulan untuk sementara sehingga menimbulkan bayangan gelap yang membuat siapapun di bawahnya pasti tergoda untuk mendongak.

"Dia sudah datang." Hiashi Hyuuga, pamannya memberi informasi sambil mengokang senjatanya sendiri ke arah sekelebat yang saat ini sedang berdiri angkuh di atas gedung seolah menantang para hunter itu untuk membunuhnya.

Neji dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu meskipun dia membelakangi cahaya bulan. Wajahnya yang sudah tertutup bulu dan moncongnya yang masih meneteskan darah, tingginya tak lebih dari seratus enam puluh lima centi dan dia mengenakan gaun, ah maksudnya sobekan gaun berwarna merah darah. Tubuhnya sedikit kekar namun dapat diimbangi dengan perawakannya yang tegap.

Apakah itu sosok sebenarnya dari 'dia'?

Sosok yang telah mengintimidasi Tokyo selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Ternyata serigala betina." Dengus Hizashi Hyuuga, ayahnya dengan nada meremehkan. "Tak pernah kunikmati lagi kenikmatan membunuh seekor serigala betina sejak serigala emas itu dua tahun lalu."k katanya sambil memainkan pistol di tangannya dengan gaya mengintimidasi seolah ingin berkata jika keputusan hidup mati sang serigala kini berada di tangan mereka bertiga.

"GRAKH… GROARRRR…" geram serigala betina itu sembil menjilati bibir dengan lidahnya yang berwarna kebiruan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok Hiashi dan Hizashi dengan kilatan kemarahan dan kebencian yang besar terhadap kembar yang sudah diakui kemampuannya dalam dunia werewolf hunter itu.

Hiashi menembakkan beberapa timah panasnya ke arah werewolf betina itu, namun dengan gesit sang serigala jadi-jadian itu melompat dan menghindar dalam sebuah gerakan anggun bak penari balet profesional.

"Ternyata dia tak selemah perkiraanku." Gumam Hizashi sambil mengokang pistolnya juga ke arah makhluk malang itu.

Namun belum sempat pria itu menarik pelatuknya, dengan cepat sang serigala melesat dan menerjang tubuhnya serta menghempaskannya ke dinding.

Tampaknya memiliki tubuh setengah manusia membuat gadis itu lebih lincah dari kebanyakan werewolf darah murni lainnya.

Dia sudah hendak mengayunkan cakar mautnya ke arah ayah Neji saat sang werewolf mendengar vsebuah ledakan keras dan merasakan cairan panas mengalir dari lengannya. Dia…tertembak?

Betina itu langsung melepaskan mangsanya dan menatap Neji dengan pandangan… em…kecewa? Dan Nejipun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang mata merah menyala makhluk itu. Entah mengapa dia meras mengenalnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Neji pada sang werewolf. "Apa kau adalah orang yang kukenal?" tanyanya lagi.

Mereka saling pandang sejenak hingga akhirnya manusia setengah serigala itu mengaum keras hingga menggetarkan beton-beton yang berdiri kaku di sekitar mereka. "GRAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" raungan makhluk itu keras hingga membuat Neji menjatuhkan senapannya di lantai beton di bawahnya. Ia tak takut, hanya saja dia merasa pedih mendengar raungan itu, seolah-olah dia dapat merasakan apa yanng dirasakan serigala betina itu hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Lalu sang werewolf pergi, meninggalkan tiga pemburu itu dalam diam dan tak mengerti.

Dan bulan tak akan penuh sempurna lagi esok.

…

Gaara mematut dirinya di depan cermin. "Bukan pertanda baik, miss." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat pantulan bayangannya di sana.

Matanya yang berwarna Jade indah semakin dikelilingi kantung mata raksasa berwarna hitam gelap yang membuat penampilannya semakin mirip dengan maskot WWF yang memiliki warna hitam putih itu.

Rambut merah maroon yang mengingatkan tiap orang pada warna mawar itu juga sedikit kusut, gelombangnya yang biasanya tertata rapi kini berantakan tak teratur.

Bibir ranumnya terluka dan meninggalkan jejak darah kering berwarna merah di sana, namun yang paling buruk adalah sebuah perban yang membebat lengan kirinya.

"Kau tampak cocok menjadi maskot Rusia jika sedang marah, Gaara." Kata Kankuro yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Gaara. "Siapa sangka adik perempuanku yang selalu dipuja dengan kata 'cantik' bisa juga memiliki wajah mirip beruang merah, hahaha. Memangnya kau tak mendapatkan mangsa ya semalam?"

Gaara hanya mendeath glare kakaknya itu sebagai jawaban. "Apa itu caramu untuk masuk ke kamar seorang gadis? Kalau memang begitu,, sebaiknya ubah sikapu itu Kankuro."

"Panggil aku Nii-san dong."

"Kau tak hanya akan menjadi Nii-san jika kau nekad memaksaku memanggilmu dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, tapi kau juga akan memiliki _Nisan_mu sendiri." Gertak Gaara sambil melemparkan sebuah pot bunga pada kakak lelakinya itu. "Panggilkan Temari, aku membutuhkannya saat ini." Perintahnya.

Kankuro hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifat adiknya yang luar biasa kasarnya itu. "TEMARIIIII! GAARA MEMANGGILMU NIIIIH!" serunya dengan suara sekeras mungkin.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki seorang gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang terburu-buru berlari ke tempat asal suara jeritan itu berasal. "Bodoh, Kankuro! Janngan teriak-teriak, kau nyaris membuatku tuli!" bentak sang kakak sambil menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan di ubun-ubun Kankuro.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu Temari." Kata Gaara sambil menunjuk rambutnya sendiri. "Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, hari rambut jelek."

"Tenang saja, Gaara-chan. Kalau demi Gaara-chan sih, semua pasti akan aku lakukan." Kata Temari dengan mata berbinar-binar karena terkesan adiknya yang terkenal sangat independent itu meminta bantuannya. "Hei Kankuro, ngapain kau masih di sini?"

"Memangnya aku tak boleh di sini?"

"Ini _Ladies area_, bung, kau tak boleh bergabung kecuali kau memakai _bra_." Kata Temari sambil menendang Kankuro keluar. Lalu pada Gaara dia bertanya. "Kau mau model rambut seperti apa? Kucir empat sepertiku juga?"

"Kurasa jika kuantitas yang kau tawarkan hanya separuhnya, aku akan menerimanya." Kata Gaara sambil mengambil bedaknya dan menyapukannya di wajahnya yang sebenarnya sudah putih pucat, dia melakukan itu hanya untuk menutupi kantung matanya yang sudah segelap malam. "Dan jangan udah rambutku untuk menentang gravitasi juga." Tambahnya.

Temari mengambil sebuah alat roll rambut yang dihadiahkan pada Gaara saat usia imoutonya itu masih dua belas tahun, dan walau sudah lima tahun berlalu tampaknya segel produknya pun masih melekat rapi tanda bahwa Gaara belum pernah memakainya. "Kurasa ikal sempurna akan cocok untukmu, Gaara-chan."

Sinambi menata rambut Gaara yang berwarna senada dengan warna darah itu, Temari mengamati keadaan Gaara dan kamarnya. Kamar yang didominasi warna merah dan hitam dengan gaya gothic itu tampak rapi. Akan sempurna jika gadis berambut pirang itu tak melihat seonggok kain berwarna merah yang tak berbentuk di sudut kamar. "Tampaknya semalam bukan malam yang baik untukmu, Gaara. Bahkan kau sampai terluka."

"Tak ada malam yang baik untukku setelah Kaasan terbunuh." Jawab sang adik sambil merapikan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya.

Temari mendesah mendengar jawaban adik perempuannya itu, "Kau jadi semakin mirip dengan Tousan, Gaara-chan. Kalian sama-sama terobsesi dengan kematian Kaasan."

"Tenang saja, Temari. Aku tak cukup bodoh untuk mati seperti Tousan." Jawab Gaara sarkatis. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Temari menunjuk perban yang diikatkannya di lengan Gaara semalam. "Ini kau katakan bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri? Sadarlah Gaara-chan, memangnya apa yang kau dapatkan setelah membunuh pembunuh Kaasan? Kau hanya akan mendapatkan kesedihan dan kesepian saja! Apa lagi… pembunuh Kaasan adalah ayah dan paman kekasihmu sendiri…"

"Kau tak mengerti Temari. Dan kau tak akan mengerti." Lirih Gaara dengan suara pahit. "Kau dan Kankuro yang terlahir dengan hampir sembilann puluh persen darah manusia menngalir pada tubuhmu tak akan pernah mengerti aku yang merupakan setengah werewolf.

"Aku tak pernah dianggap sebagai bagian dari dua ras itu. Para werewolf tak mau mengakiku sebagai bagian dari mereka. Dan aku sendiri merasa jika aku bukanlah manusia. Aku tak bisa menjadi manusia sempurna dan tak akan pernah bisa." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar. "Dan di segala kebimbanganku itu hanya Kaasan yang mau mengakuiku. Dia yang seorang werewolf sempurna mau mengakiku sebagai makhluk yang sama dengannya. Hanya Kaasan, Temari. Hanya Kaasan."

Temari menyemprotkan hair spray ke rambut Gaara yang kini sudah terikat rapi di edua sisi kepalanya. "Aku memang tak mengerti, Gaara-chan. Tapi bagiku, siapapun kamu, apapun wujudmu. Kau tetap adikku yang sangat aku sayangi."

…

"Hinata-san, apa Gaara ada di dalam?" tanya Neji pada adik sepupunya yang ditemuinya di depan kelas gadis itu.

"Gaara-chan se-sedang tertidur…" jawab gadis itu sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku di sudut belakang kelas tempat seorang gadis sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya menyelami alam mimpi.

Neji menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang setahun lebih muda itu. "Terimakasih, Hinata-san. Biar saya sendiri saja yang membangunkannya." Kata Neji sambil membungkuk santun pada gadis yang memiliki mata serupa dengan matanya.

"Tak usah me-memanggilku secara baku, Nii-san. Aku kan su-sudah bukan lagi Heiress Hyuuga." Katanya sedikit terbata sambil memainkan jari di depan dadanya.

Neji mengangguk setuju. "Tapi bagi saya, Hinata-san adalah Hinata-san yang berkedudukan lebih tinggi daripada saya." Katanya lembut, sebelum Hinata sempat memprotes kata-kata Neji, pemuda itu langsung menyela. "Saya akan membangunkan Gaara dahulu."

"Em.. Nii-san, itu… Gaara-chan jika dibangunkan dia… ah, lebih baik Nii-san berhati-hati saja…" kata Hinata.

"Hn, baiklah." Jawab Neji sambil mendekati bangku Sabaku Gaara, gadis yang terkenal amat sadis jika dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Namun tampaknya sifat itu tak akan pernah muncul jika Neji yang melakukannya.

"Gaara, bangun Gaara." Katanya sambil mengguncang pundak gadis itu, namun hanya lenguhan tak jelas saja yang didapatkannya. Dia menggeleng pelan. Disentuhnya pipi tembem Gaara dengan jari manisnya dan dilanjutkan dengan menjawil hidung mungil gadis itu. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke telinga gadis itu dan berbisik pelan, "Kalau kau tak mau bangun juga, aku akan me-rapemu di sini. Sekarang juga."

Sontak Gaara langsung membuka lebar-lebar mata jadenya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja yang selama ini menjadi alasnya tidur. "Ne…Neji-kun? Ke-kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya sedikit panik dengan wajah memerah.

'Manis.' Batin Neji sambil menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

"Aku tak membawa bekal." Tolak gadis itu.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku membuatkan bekal juga untukmu."

"Tapi aku mengantuk, insomniaku kambuh semalam." Katanya lagi.

"Kau mau makan denganku, atau kau mau malam ini kau kubuat tak dapat tidur, Nona Sabaku Gaara?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Gaara menelan ludahnya secara terpaksa. Ia sebenarnya tahu kalau Neji tak akan benar-benar melakukan 'itu' padanya. Bahkan walaupun sudah setengah tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Neji masih juga tak pernah menciumnya. Namun tetap saja, bayangan ke arah sana membuat Gaara tak dapat berkutik lagi. "Baiklah." Katanya sambil mengikuti kakak kelasnya itu ke halaman sekolah.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku tanggung dengan panjang yang pas jika hanya diduduki oleh dua orang saja. Dia membuka bekal makanan yang dibuatnya tadi pagi dan meletakkannya di hadapan Gaara. "Makanlah, aku tahu kau belum makan sejak kemarin kan?"

"Tak usah, aku masih kenyang kok." Kata Gaara, dalam hati dia menambahkan 'Soalnya aku baru saja _makan _besar tadi malam.' Namun wajah Neji yang berubah serius memaksanya mengambil sebuah onigiri dan sebuah udang dari dalamnya untuk dimakan.

"Anak baik."

Mereka hanya saling diam dan tak banyak bicara dalam acara maka siang bersama itu. Alasannya mungkin karena baik Gaara ataupun Neji bukan merupakan tipe yang senang bicara. Namun hari ini berbeda, ada sedikit nuansa tegang yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Gaara, lenganmu kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu saat melihat bahwa Gaara tak banyak menggerakkan lengan kirinya. "Terluka?"

"Em…ya. Tergores salah satu kipas raksasa koleksi Temari." Dustanya lirih, dia tak mau jika sampai kekasihnya tahu jika luka itu sebenarnya merupakan luka yang diakibatkan oleh Neji sendiri. "Tak parah, Temari sudah mengobatiku semalam."

"Bagian mana yang terluka?" tanya Neji.

Gaara menunjuk lengan bagian atasnya.

Neji hanya mampu diam dan tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. 'Kebetulankah atau memang ini suatu pertanda jika Gaara memiliki luka di tempat yang sama dengan werewolf yang kutembak semalam?' batinnya. Ia terlalu takut membangun asumsi lain yang akan membuatnya terjebak dalam sebuah dilema ambigu yang menyesatkan.

Ditatapnya sang kekasih dengan seksama. Gaara tak memiliki moncong panjang. Tubuhnya tak diselimuti oleh bulu tebal yang berantakan. Dia tak memiliki mata semerah darah. Tidak, Gaara tak mungkin seorang werewolf. Neji berusaha menghilangkan prasangka buruk yang menghantuinya saat ini.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau menatapku setajam itu?" tanya Gaara yang merasa risih diperhatikan oleh seniornya itu.

"Hm, memang apa salahnya memandang gadis yang kusukai? Lagipula hari ini kau cantik, tak biasanya kau menata rambutmu." Neji berkilah sambil membelai surai maroon Gaara, surai yang warnanya sama dengan warna bulu gadis setengah werewolf semalam.

Gaara hanya mengangguk saja, namun di dalam hati dia pun menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sedang membohonginya. 'Mungkinkah Neji sudah tahu? Apa dia sudah menyadarinya?' pikirnya sedih. Lalu dia menatap mata Neji dalam-dalam mencoba menerka jalan pikirannya.

'Tatapan itu… tatapan sedih itu… sama. Sama dengan yang semalam…' pikir Neji sambil membayangkan jika warna mata sang kekasih bukanlah hijau jade melainkan merah ruby. "Ada apa Gaara? Apa ada yang membuatmu resah?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Neji. "Tidak aku hanya lelah dan mengantuk saja." Bisiknya pelan.

"Tampaknnya insomniamu semakin parah akhir-akhir ini." Kata Neji sambil membelai surai indah kekasihnya meski otaknya terus berkata, 'Mungkin bukan insomnia, mungkin dia berkeliaran semalaman mencari korban sehingga pagi ini dia tak lapar.'

"Ya, aku melihat bulan semalam hingga tak dapat tidur." Jawab sang gadis sambil memejamkan mata indahnya agar dia mampu terbang ke dunia mimpi lagi. "Bulannya indah sekali, purnama sempurna yang hanya ada semalam tiap bulannya."

Neji ikut meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Gaara dan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu. "Ini musim dingin, kau bisa sakit." Katanya. 'Kecuali kalau kau memiliki bulu-bulu lebat untung melindungi dirimu dari hipotermia.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab sang gadis. "Tapi aku suka purnama sempurna. Tak sabar rasanya untuk melihat purnama itu lagi."

"Itu masih lama, Gaara." Kata Neji. "Masih sebulan lagi."

"Ya."

Ya, masih sebulan lagi. Masih ada waktu sebulan untuk mereka menjalin kisah cinta sebagaimana remaja pada umumnya hingga takdir bulan mempertemukan mereka lagi dalam duel hidup dan mati sebagai pemburu dan buruannya

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

**Aku tahu FF ini masih jelek dan abal tapi jangan flame ya?**

**Melenceng dari tema yang diberikan sang penantang (?) Via-san yaitu kisah cinta anak sekolahan dan malah saya buat jadi kisah cinta manusia X half werewolf yang lebih banyak mengandung misteri. Ada yang berminat untuk review?**


End file.
